A standard pickup truck cargo bay has many uses, and a variety of accessories are made to fit within a truck's cargo bay. Some common accessories include, extended liners, extended cabs, liquid storage tanks, cold storage units or reefers, large batteries, and more. Many of these accessories have no means for properly securing the accessory to the bed of the truck, while other accessories require near-permanent attachment to the truck cargo bay, making installation and removal difficult if not impossible.
One example of an accessory that may benefit greatly from quick mounting is a dump insert. A variety of industries, such as construction, landscaping, timber, debris and waste removal, snow removal and shipping, require use of dump trucks to effectively load, haul and unload material. Dump trucks are large and expensive, and often not practical for smaller businesses in need of less carrying capacity.
In light of the need for a smaller and less expensive dump mechanism, several companies have produced so-called dump inserts. A dump insert is an apparatus that can be mounted into the cargo bay of pickup truck to provide dumping capabilities to a standard pickup truck. Since many small business owners in industries such as landscaping and construction already own pickup trucks for hauling, a dump insert provides an inexpensive method of adding dump capabilities.
Current dump inserts, however, are difficult to install and remove. For example, the majority of dump inserts require bolting a frame of the dump insert to the bed of the truck in several places. The dump inserts typically also must be connected to the truck's power system, further complicating installation and removal. As a result, business owners must effectively choose between permanently converting a truck to allow dumping or frequently performing long and complicated installation and removal procedures.